


Lost Stars

by shithead444



Category: BLACKPINK, Chaelisa - Fandom
Genre: Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, FF, JENCHULICHAENG, LGBT, Lesbian, Lisa - Freeform, Romance, Rose - Freeform, blackpink - Freeform, chaeyoung, fan fiction, girlxgirl, jennie - Freeform, jisoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shithead444/pseuds/shithead444
Summary: A story about love and second chances begins when two young girls who came from two different worlds cross paths with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Lisa’s POV

 

Right now, I am lying in bed with a stranger I met at the bar. She’s been babbling about stuff for the last 20 minutes or so before she realized that I haven’t said a single word.

“Whoa, I’ve been talking for like half an hour already. I’m sorry,” she said. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

 _I’m getting really tired. It’s probably time for her to leave_. “Well… I live alone. I’m recovering from drug addiction and both my parents are dead,” I said. _Two truths and a lie._

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry to hear that. It must be really hard for you,” she said. 

“I’m fine, really,” I replied.

“I’d really like to stay, but um… I’ve actually got class early in the morning so I probably should go.”

“Sure,” I said. 

She put on her clothes and grabbed her bag. “Bye, Lisa!”

“Bye, uh—” 

“It’s Yeri.” 

“Right. Bye, Yeri.”

She slammed the door shut.

Just another girl I’ll probably never see again. If there’s one thing you should know about me, it’s that I suck at relationships. It never worked out before so I decided to just keep things casual. Those who attempted to be my lover all say the same thing. They say I’m too distant or too closed off that it drove them mad. I guess I like it that way… having a part of me that is untouchable.

I put on my robe and headed to the rooftop. I lit up a cigarette and huffed. The view truly is amazing from here. Night lights lighting up the night sky. Moments like this make me realize how lonely I am. I am surrounded by all this beauty, but there is nobody to share it with. 

When I finished my cigarette, I went back to my room. I lied on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _It’s just me, myself, and I. As always._

Silence really is deafening. I put on some music and dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to someone knocking on my door.

I opened the door and saw that it was my 65-year old neighbor, Mrs. Choi. “Hi, Mrs. Choi,” I said quite sleepily.

“Did I wake you? I’m so sorry. I thought you were up already,” she said.

“No, it’s fine. I was about to get out of bed anyway.”

“Oh, okay,” she said. “I just thought you’d want some of my homemade meat pie.” She hands me a plate.

“Thanks, a lot Mrs. Choi. I really appreciate it,” I said as I take the plate from her hands.

She smiled and said, “You’re welcome, Lisa.”

When she left, I went to the kitchen and dumped the pie into the trash can. Her cooking sucks, but there’s no need to break an old woman’s heart. I just take the food she brings sometimes and pretend to like them.

I opened the refrigerator. _Thank god, there’s still leftover pizza_. I ate two slices, got showered, and got dressed.

Got to work just in time for my shift. I work at this bar just a few blocks away from my apartment. I started working here just a couple of months back.

“Hi, Lisa!” said Mr. Kim.

“Hey, Mr. Kim.”

He smiled at me and asked, “Got the chip?”

“Of course,” I said. I took the chip out of my pocket and gave it to him.

He looked at the chip and read it carefully. “90 days clean. Great job, Lisa. I’m proud of you,” he said as he pat me in the back.

“Thanks.”

“By the way, I won’t be around tonight. It’s my daughter’s birthday. Gotta celebrate with the fam. Are you gonna be alright around here?”

“Sure, no prob. Tell Jennie I said happy birthday,” I said.

“Sure will.”

Mr. Kim is my boss. I met him through his daughter, Jennie, who is in the same support group as I am. He promised he would give me a job if I kept attending the CA meetings and stayed clean. Every month, I would show him my chip. He’s a good guy.

At around 10 pm, university students started flocking in. It’s a Friday night so there will be a lot of people.

It’s just a typical night, I guess. Serving drinks and dodging guys trying to hit on me. Suddenly, this girl walks in and I started to think I might be wrong.

She has a long wavy blonde hair and an angelic face. She seems a little scared while looking around. Finally, she sits on an empty stool at the bar counter. I decided to talk to her.

“Hi, I don’t think I’ve seen you here before. Are you new here?” I asked.

She turned to me and smiled. “Yes, actually. I just moved here from Australia,” she said.

There’s a sweet innocence to her voice that is hard to miss. I found myself smiling after hearing her speak. “Oh, I see. What’s your name, by the way?”

“It’s Rosé. And you are?”

_Of course, she has a beautiful name_. “Lisa,” I said.

“Excuse me, can I get one margarita on the rocks?” said one girl from the other side of the counter.

“Be right back,” I said to Rosé.

I whipped up a margarita real quick and served it. I turned back to Rosé, but she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosé’s POV

 

I’m supposed to meet my friend here, but she hasn’t replied to any of my texts yet. I decided to go inside the bar while I wait for her. I sat on an empty stool by the bar counter. Suddenly, the bartender approaches me.

Her hair’s in a ponytail and she has bangs. She is really pretty, too. We were talking when a girl suddenly orders a drink.

“Be right back,” she says.

My phone starts ringing. It’s my friend, Mina. I went outside so I could hear her better.

“Hi, Rosé.”

“Hey, Mina. Where are you?”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can make it tonight. I have a family emergency right now. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow. I’m really sorry,” she says.

“No, it’s fine. You do what you gotta do, Mina.”

“Thanks, Rosie. Bye!”

“Bye.”

_What do I do now?_ I thought. For a second, I wondered if I should go back inside or just go home. I decided to just go home. Tonight is cancelled.

I got to my apartment in a couple of minutes.

I lied on my bed and checked my phone. I saw that I got a few messages from my ex-girlfriend, Jisoo.

_Why don’t you just block her if you’re not going to respond to her anyway?_ I thought. I was about to block her number, but stopped. I decided not to give her another chance, but somehow I just couldn’t seem to completely delete her from my life.

Suddenly, I could hear my stomach growling. I checked the fridge, but there was no food inside. I decided to order food and it arrived about 20 minutes later.

I don’t usually order fast food, but I’m not in the mood to cook. When I was done with my chicken nuggets, I dipped my french fries into the vanilla soft serve. Just like how Jisoo and I used to eat this. _Oh shit._

All of a sudden, tears started welling in my eyes. I think I need some fresh air. I went to the rooftop so I can breathe. I started sobbing. I’m such a goddamn crybaby.

Then I heard someone coughed and I realized I wasn’t alone. I wiped my tears.

“Hi, I think I heard someone crying. Are you alright?”

To my surprise, it was the bartender I met tonight. “I’m fine. Um, I think we’ve met earlier tonight. Lisa, right?”

“Oh yeah, you were the at the bar. My shift just ended. You’re Rosé, right?”

“Yup, that’s me,” I said trying to speak calmly, but my voice broke.

“You disappeared all of a sudden. Didn’t think I’d see you here. Why are you crying here, by the way?”

“It’s nothing. Sorry if I bothered you.”

“It’s fine, I always come here to cry, too,” she said. I turned to her and she said, “Nah, just kidding. Want a cigarette?”

“No, thanks. I don’t smoke,” I said.

“Okay, Rosé.”

“Actually, you can call me Chaeyoung or Chaeng. That’s my Korean name.”

“And they call you Rosé in Australia?”

“Yeah, short for Roseanne.”

“Must be cool having lots of names. I’m just Lisa everywhere I go.”

“I like your name.”

She just shrugged.

There was a moment of silence. Then I said, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” she said.

“No. Never mind.”

“Go ahead, ask me.”

“How do you get over someone?”

“Oh, that’s easy. Delete all their contacts and fuck somebody else,” she said. Then she blew a smoke.

I chuckled. “I don’t actually do hookups.”

“Then try it.”

“Did that ever work out for you?”

“Yeah, sometimes… Is that why you were crying? You can’t get over someone?”

“Yeah, I just broke up with my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend, huh?”

“Yup. We’ve been dating for like three years. Then I caught her cheating on me.”

“Man, that sucks.”

“It does. Actually, it wasn’t the first time she cheated.”

“So, she’d done it a lot of times before?”

“Yeah.”

“Good riddance. People suck, you know. That’s why I don’t do girlfriends.”

“You’ve never been in a relationship before?”

“Yeah, I don’t get attached. They will love you until they don’t. People just come and go.”

“Are you really that pessimistic about love?”

“I’m not pessimistic. I’m just being realistic,” she said.

“I never see things that way even though I’ve been hurt so many times.”

“Well, that’s you. All I’m saying is you won’t ever see me crying on a rooftop… Uh, no offense.”

“None taken. Anyway, I should probably go now. Sorry for oversharing,” I said.

“I don’t mind, really.”

“Okay. See you around, Lisa,” I said with a smile.

“You too, Chaeyoung.”


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa’s POV

 

I woke up early today to go to the CA meeting. I do this twice a month. The meeting was just about to start when I arrived. I look around and see that there are a lot of newcomers. Some look younger than me, some older. They introduced themselves one by one.

I noticed Jennie hasn’t come yet so I texted her. Moments later, she replied saying she couldn’t come because she isn’t feeling well. This is the first time she missed a meeting.

When the meeting ended, I left immediately. I wasn’t really in the mood to engage in conversations. I headed to a convenience store to grab some stuff I need at home. Then I saw Jennie talking to Jungkook at the corner of the street. Jungkook handed her something and left.

I approached her. “Hey, Jennie.”

She couldn’t hide her surprise. “Oh hey, Lisa,” she said quite nervously.

“Why were you talking to that guy?”

“He’s a guy from my class. I just borrowed something…”

“I know that guy. He’s a drug dealer.”

“Look, Lisa. This is a one time thing. Don’t tell my dad, okay?”

“Oh my god.”

“Please, Lisa! Promise me you won’t tell my dad.”

“Shit. Jennie…”

She looked at her phone and said, “My uber’s here. Let’s just keep this between us, okay?”

I just stood there and watched as her uber leaves. Later that night, I couldn’t sleep. I kept thinking about what happened earlier. _Fuck that_. I decided to go to the rooftop.

There she was again. The same angelic face I saw the other night greeted me.

“Hey there,” she said.

“Hey, Chaeyoung.”

“The view from here is quite beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Do you come here all time?”

“To smoke… yeah.”

“You better find a new place to smoke then. Think I might just steal your spot.”

“Or you can just cry in your room so I don’t have to find a new spot…”

She sighed and said, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Just kidding.”

“You know I haven’t actually toured around since I got here. I probably should go out tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you should. Go out and eat some street food. It’s the best.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Why’d you move here anyway?”

“To study.”

“Why not study in Australia?”

“I guess I just wanna try living in another place. My parents are from here, but I’ve never been here until now.”

“Or maybe you just wanna run away from something…”

“Maybe,” she said.

“Have you done it?”

“Done what?”

“Hookup with someone else.”

“Nope.”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Okay,” she said.

I leaned in closer to her and whispered to her ear. “I can fuck you better than your ex.”

She was taken aback by what I said. “I told you I don’t do hookups,” she replied.

“Just so you know my room number is 401. In case you change your mind.”

Then I left.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose’s POV

 

I was quite stunned by what just happened. I was just looking at the sky and enjoying the night breeze. Then I caught myself thinking about that girl, Lisa. I shook the idea off my mind.

I was walking towards my room when I passed by room 401. Her room. All of a sudden, I had a change of heart. I knocked on her door. She opened it.

“Hey, I was thinking about what you said and I thought that maybe—”

“Shut up,” she said as she pulled me inside.

She shut the door behind us and started kissing me passionately. Her hands were on my hair and her tongue inside my mouth. I got into it really quickly and started kissing her with the same intensity.

She pushed me towards her bed and got on top of me. Her aggressiveness is really turning me on. She took off her shirt and I took off mine. She looks so hot with her clothes off. She put her hands on me and I let her kiss me all over.

Then she took off my panty and threw it to the side. She licked the slit of my vagina and pushed her tongue inside. Now she’s playing with my clit, nibbling and sucking on it. I was moaning. She slipped two fingers in and started fingering me. I’m pulling at her hair and screaming as I was about to come. She put her fingers in my mouth as she ate my pussy. She didn’t stop until my legs were shaking and my juices were overflowing. She licked my pussy dry.

 “That was amazing… but we’re not done yet,” I said as I tried to catch my breath. I grabbed her face and started kissing her. I kissed her body all the way down. I kissed and caressed her thighs to tease her. I want her to want it so bad before I give it to her.

I looked at her and I could see she wants it now. I started slow and gentle. Then I started eating her pussy more aggressively. I put two fingers in while I eat her out. Now she is moaning in pleasure. Her bed was soaking wet when I was done with her.

The night went on and we had a lot of fun exploring each other’s body.

We were tangled up in her sheets when she said, “Rosé, you should probably go now.”

I wanted to stay, but I didn’t want to be pushy. “Okay,” I said. I got dressed and told her, “See you around, I guess.”

“Yup. See ya,” she said. She didn’t even look at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose’s POV

 

When I got to my room, I felt so tired that I immediately fell asleep. The next morning when I woke up, I felt unusually happy. I caught myself thinking about what happened last night.

_Chaeyoung, stop thinking about it_ , I told myself. I got out of bed and started getting ready for school. I grabbed my bag and looked in the mirror one last time before leaving my room.

I was waiting for an elevator to go down. Moments later, the door opened and there was Lisa. She looked up from her phone and walked out of the elevator. I was going to say hi, but she just walked right past me.

_Did she not see me or did she ignore me on purpose?_ The thought keeps popping in my head throughout the day while I was in school. I had to remind myself that it doesn’t matter because it was just a hookup.

I was deep in thought when I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Hey, Rosie.”

I looked up and saw that it was Mina. “Oh hey, Mina.”

“Sorry I bailed out on you last time. My sister got sick and started vomiting non-stop. My parents weren’t around so--”

“Oh no. How is she now?”

“Turns out she had a food poisoning, but she’s fine now.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“What’s up with you though?”

“Me? Nothing,” I said.

“You looked a little spacey just a while ago.”

I was silent for a while. Then I said, “Mina, I hooked up with someone.”

“What!? With who?”

“I met this bartender from this bar where we were supposed to meet.”

“Wait. Do you mean Lisa?”

“Yes, the pretty girl with bangs. Turns out we live in the same building and yeah… we did it. Do you know her?”

“Yeah, Rosie. I’ve heard about her from other girls.”

“What did they say about her?”

“That she’s a freak in bed,” said Mina. “Is it true?”

“Yeah,” I said shyly. I don’t usually talk about my sexual experiences.

“From what I know, she used to go to our school, too. But she got kicked out for some reason.”

“Really? Why?”

“There were a lot of rumors, but I don’t really know to be honest,” said Mina.

I don’t really know much about Lisa, but she already sounds like bad news to me. The next couple of days have been busy. I spent most of my nights studying in my room. Sometimes, I would bump into Lisa at the elevator or the hallway, but she just kept ignoring me. It was really awkward for me, but she seems unaffected by it.

Tonight, I just feel so stressed out with school. I went to the rooftop to get some fresh air. As I was staring at the night sky, I suddenly thought of Lisa. I probably shouldn’t be thinking about her, but here I am.

Someone opened the door. I turned around and saw it was Lisa.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey there.”

Then there was an awkward silence.

“How’s it going?” said Lisa.

“Kinda stressed out with school. How about you?”

“Kinda busy… with some stuff.”

“Is that why you were ignoring me?”

“Well…”

I chuckled. “It’s okay. I get it. You don’t like getting attached or whatever.”

For a moment, I was thinking if I should ask her not. I decided to ask her. “Have you ever hooked up with the same person more than once?”

“A few times, I guess. Not more than twice though,” she said.

“I’ve been feeling so worked up with school and all. Thought that maybe you can help me unwind…”

That night, I ended up in her bed again.


	7. Chapter 7

“How do you want it, Chaeyoung?” she asked.

“Fuck my brains out, Lisa.”

She grabbed my face while kissing me and pushed me to her bed. She ripped my clothes off and started leaving kisses on my neck down to my breasts. Now she’s sucking on my nipple gently. Then harder and harder.

“Ow,” I said. She started sucking on my other nipple and got naked. Next thing I know, she was eating my pussy. I could feel her tongue going in and out of my hole. My hips started moving along to her movements. Waves of pleasure were coursing down my body. Then warm juice started coming out of me. She licked every single drop. She’s a fucking freak and I love it.

“Wanna know what your pussy tastes like?” she said. She pressed her mouth against mine and shoved her tongue inside. “Sweet as cherry.”

“Get down on all fours,” she commanded. I did as I was told like a good little girl.

She pressed her face against my behind and shoved her tongue inside my asshole. She started exploring with her tongue. Oddly enough, I loved the feeling. This was the first time I ever got a rimjob.

“You’re so fucking tight, Chaeyoung,” she said as she spread my ass cheeks with both hands. She stick in her tongue again and did some magic.

Suddenly, I felt her finger going up my ass and I flinched. “Ah! Fuck!” She started fucking my ass with her finger. It was quite painful at first. But when I eased into it, it felt really good.

“Lisa, fuck me harder.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

She grabbed a bottle of lube and wore a strap on. She put lube on her toy and started rubbing it between my butt cheeks. Slowly, she inserted it inside my butt. “Relax,” she said. I could feel my butthole getting stretched wider and wider by the second. I was gripping on the bed sheets. She started leaving trails of soft kisses down my back. Now her toy was completely inside of me. When I stopped panting, she asked, “Are you ready?”

I nodded.

She started fucking me slow. I was starting to really sweat and my breathing got faster. Then she started fucking me harder. I found myself gripping on the sheets even tighter now. “Scream my fucking name, Chaeyoung,” she said through clenched teeth. But I couldn’t speak through my heavy breathing. She started rubbing my clit with her finger while fucking me even harder from behind. It felt so fucking good. I couldn’t think of anything except pure pleasure. “Scream my fucking name!”

“Lisa!!” I screamed.

She gave one final thrust and we both collapsed on her bed. I’ve never been fucked this nasty before and it feels so good.


	8. Chapter 8

We were lying in her bed when something from her bedside caught my attention. I picked it up and stared at it. “What is this?” I asked her.

“That’s my sobriety chip,” said Lisa. “They give that to recovering drug addicts at the CA Meeting.”

“Oh okay.” I looked at her, but she was just silent. “Hey, I’m not judging. I knew some people who went through the same thing. I think it’s really cool that you’ve been clean for 90 days.”

“Yup. 90 going on a hundred in a few days.”

“That’s great, Lisa,” I said as I stroke her cheek.

“It’s fucking torture.”

“Hey, you’re doing great. Just keep on going.”

“Can I tell you something?” asked Lisa.

“Of course.”

“There’s this girl who’s in the same support group as I am. A few days ago, I saw her buying from a drug dealer. And I can’t help but wonder how long I can keep this up. Every now and then, I feel like I’m about to fall off the wagon.”

“Well, she’s not you. Just because she fell off the wagon, doesn’t mean you will, too.”

“Thanks, Chaeyoung.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you get into drugs?”

“Well… I came from a broken home. When I was 15, my mom died and my dad married his mistress. I didn’t wanna live with them so I ran away. Ended up in the streets and started running with the wrong crowd. I sold drugs for a living. Eventually, I started using them, too. So yeah… that’s how it all started.”

“I get it, you know… I mean, I’ve never done drugs. But I get the whole running away part.”

“You mean running away from your ex?”

“Not just my ex. From everyone and everything. I feel like even when I do my best, I’m just not good enough. My parents never appreciate what I do. All they see is my brother. It’s like I always have to fight for their approval and I’m so tired of it,” I said. “I guess it’s somehow the same with my ex. I kept putting up with her bullshit because I was desperate for her attention.”

“I guess that’s how it is, you know. Every choice we make in life is just an attempt to fill one hole after the other.”

“Maybe you’re right. And maybe because of that, we sometimes end up in a place that’s even worse than before.”

“Like being in bed with me?”

“Yeah,” I said laughing. “No, I’m just kidding. Actually, I take that back. I feel like I’m in a much better place right now.”

“Whatever you say, Park Chaeyoung.”

“I wanna go sleep in my own bed, but I really don’t think I can walk right now.”

She laughed. “You’re exaggerating.”

“In case you don’t know, my butt was a virgin when I met you,” I said. “Can I stay here?”

She was kinda hesitant at first. “Okay,” she finally said.

“Also, can you cuddle me?”

She laughed at my request and said, “Fine. But only because I feel sorry for your butt.”

“Just shut up and cuddle me,” I said.

She wrapped her arms around me and we both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Lisa’s POV

 

I woke up to find that Chaeyoung was no longer by my side. I went to the kitchen and found her munching on something.

“Hey, Lisa,” she said as she dug into a piece of pie. “Didn’t wanna wake you. By the way, a nice old lady came by to give a few slices of pie. I already ate one.”

“You can have mine, too.”

“Are you sure? This is really delicious.”

“Yep.” I’m surprised she liked it. She must have an odd taste.

“Your loss.”

Got myself a bowl of cereal and ate beside Chaeyoung.

She cleared her throat and asked me, “So, um, do you got any plans for today?”

“I dunno,” I said. “Probably just gonna watch Netflix all day.”

“I’m actually thinking of going to Sky Park today. Thought you’d maybe wanna come with.”

“Are you asking me out on date? Then no.”

“It’s not like a “date date”. We’re just gonna go out as friends.”

“Still no.”

“Come on, it’s gonna be a lot fun. I’ll treat you to some ramen after.”

I haven’t actually gone out in a long while. Maybe it’s not such a bad idea. “Ramen sounds good,” I said.

“Awesome! I’m just gonna go back to my room and get ready. Be right back!” she said.

 

-Time skip-

 

It was a beautiful day at Sky Park. The sky was clear and the sun was out. At times, the wind would blow wildly, but I love the way it feels against my skin. I looked over at Chaeyoung and she looks so happy to be here. She looks so excited at the sight of literally anything.

We were on tourist mode the entire time. Good thing I brought my camera to take photos of the beautiful scenery. The flowers had vibrant colors and the smell of trees just gives me a sense of peace. I realized how much I missed being in nature.

As I was taking pictures, Chaeyoung came into view. I thought maybe I should get a shot of her. A strong wind blew over as I clicked on my camera and it blew her hair. I looked at the shot and for a moment, I could swear my heart fluttered. It looked like a scene from a movie. Chaeyoung looked so beautiful and ethereal at the same time. I couldn’t stop staring.

“Hey, Lisa! Can you take a picture of me by the flowers?”

“Yeah, sure.” I took a couple of shots and she looked beautiful in every single one.

While strolling around, we saw a small hut and decided to take a break.

“I’ve brought some snacks. Let’s eat!” she said excitedly.

I looked at her while she munched on some breadsticks. I couldn’t help but laugh. “What’s funny?” she asked.

“You kinda look like a chipmunk,” I said.

“What? Nooooo.”

I started laughing even more. Then she gave me a slightly annoyed look.

“You’re really cute,” I said.

“Whatever, Lisa.”

After that, we dined in for some spicy ramen. While we were waiting for our orders to arrive, she asked if she could look at the shots I took of her.

“Wow. These are really good shots, Lisa.”

“Actually, I used to study photography.”

She was silent for a while. “Cool. That explains why. Do you still go to school?”

“Nope. Not anymore.”

Finally, our orders arrived. When we finished our food, we headed home. As we were about to part ways, she turned to me and said, “Hey Lisa, thanks for coming with me. I had a lot of fun.” She had the sweetest smile on her face.

“I had fun, too. Good night, Chaeyoung.”

“Good night, Lisa.”

We headed to our own rooms.


	10. Chapter 10

“What’s up with you?” asked my boss.

“What do you mean, Mr. Kim?”

“Something seems different about you,” he said. “You seem happier these days.”

“Hmmm. I guess getting plenty of tips just really makes me happy.”

He laughed. “Whatever you say, Lisa. Just clear the counter so you can go home.”

“Yep. That’s the plan.”

Some nights, when Chaeyoung isn’t too busy with her studies, she would come and hang out with me on the rooftop. We would just enjoy the view and talk about random stuff. I didn’t think we would be good friends because we have very different personalities. Like if you knew us both, you wouldn’t think we would hang out with each other. Also, I’ve never been friends with someone I’ve been in bed with.

Tonight, Chaeyoung kept knocking on my door. I opened it and she greeted me with a big smile. “Lisa! We have to go to the rooftop!”

“What’s up, Chaeng? What are you so excited about?”

“There’s a total lunar eclipse tonight. Come on, let’s watch!”

When we got to the rooftop, the moon was just about to get engulfed in shadows.

“We just wait. Any minute now, Lisa.”

“I haven’t actually seen a total lunar eclipse before,” I confessed.

“Me too! That’s why I’m so excited.”

A few minutes later, the moon turned blood red. We looked at each other like two little kids in awe.

“Quick, Lisa! Make a wish!” she said. I closed my eyes and made a wish. When I opened my eyes, I turned to Chaeyoung. “Done.”

“What did you wish for?” she asked.

“It’s a secret, Chaeyoung,” I said. “What about you?”

“This,” she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips. It was sweet and gentle. It totally caught me off guard. When I looked into her eyes, I knew there was no way I could resist her. I pulled her closer and kissed her beneath the blood red moon.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose’s POV

 

_She’s so perfect_ , I thought as I ran my fingers through her hair while she was sleeping. I just wanna stay in bed with her the entire day if I could.

Suddenly, I got a message. It’s from my ex again. I won’t even bother reading it. I blocked and deleted her number. _Goodbye, Kim Jisoo._

Slowly, Lisa began to open her eyes. “Good morning,” I said. Then I kissed her forehead. A smile quickly spread across her face.

“Good morning, Chaeng. Don’t you have classes today?”

“I’m already late for my morning class. I’ll just take my afternoon classes later. In the meantime, I just wanna…” I ran my fingertips across her belly and started tickling her.

“Fuck off!” she said while laughing. She threw a pillow on my face and I started laughing too.

She got up from her bed and went to the bathroom. I could hear the faucet running. Then she came out saying, “There’s a café across the street that serves some really good food. Do you wanna eat brunch?”

“Yeah, I’m starving.”

“Okay. My treat this time.”

“Awesome. I’m just gonna get changed.” I gave her a kiss before heading to my room.

-At the café-

The waitress came to take our orders.

“Pancakes and brewed coffee for me,” I said.

“With milk and sugar?” asked the waitress.

“Yup,” I replied.

“I’ll have… pancakes, omelette, bacon, and sausage,” said Lisa. “And hot chocolate milk, please.”

“Anything else?”

“Nope,” said Lisa.

“Got it,” said the waitress. Then she left.

“Do you usually eat that much or—"

“I’m a big eater, Rosie. I thought you already knew that.” She gave me a wink.

“Right. How could I forget?” I said.

“I’ll make you remember tonight.”

I grinned at her.

Our food arrived and we digged in. I noticed her staring at me. She chuckled all of a sudden. “You’re the cutest chipmunk,” she said.

“Stop calling me that.” I grabbed the ketchup and drew a heart on her omelette.

“Ugh gross. I can’t eat this anymore.”

“Fine. I’ll eat it.” As I reached for the omelette, she suddenly moved her plate away.

“I knew it,” I said. “You wanted my heart. You’re just pretending not to.”

“I’m just curious,” she said as she took a bite of omelette. “I’ve always wondered what a chipmunk’s heart would taste like.”

“Is it any good?”

“Yeah, I think I like it.” Then she flashed me a smile. She actually looks really cute.

“Great. I’m gonna make you eat those every day.”

I checked my phone and saw that it’s time to head to school. “Hey, I think I should go now. Gotta go to the library first.”

“Okay. Bye, Chaeyoung.”

“Bye, Lisa. Thanks for brunch. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Yup, see ya.”

Before leaving, I leaned over to give her a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Lisa’s POV

 

I felt my phone vibrate. I checked it and saw that I got a text from Sunmi. She wanted to meet later. I heaved a sigh and replied, _Okay._

“Should I do it now?” I asked myself. I decided to toss a coin. Heads means yes. Tails means no. The coin stopped spinning. _Heads it is_.

I finished my hot choco and headed out of the café. As I headed to the warehouse, I couldn’t help but feel a little bit nervous. Inside, there are lots of produce. Mostly fruits and vegetables. There’s a small room inside and I entered it.

“Hey, Sunmi.”

She looked up from her desk. “Great, you’re here. As you can see, new shipments have arrived. So another job for you.” She pointed at the rice packages at the corner of the room.

“Rice, huh?”

“Yup. Better than pineapples, right?” She chuckled.

“Yeah, way better,” I said. “Actually, I have something to tell you.”

“Go on.”

“I wanna stop selling, Sunmi. This will be the last time,” I said. “I’ve been clean for a couple of months now. And I wanna stay clean. It isn’t exactly easy when I’ve got a stash just lying around my place.”

“I see. That explains why you’ve been bringing more cash lately. Why the sudden change of heart?”

“I just… I realized I wanted to do other things in my life. You know, other than what I’ve been doing for the last five years.”

“You still owe me money. How do you intend to pay for that?”

“I’ll find another job. I’ll pay you back in three months, I promise.”

She stared at me while contemplating. I could feel my hands starting to sweat. “You are well aware of what I do to people who break their promises, right?”

“Of course,” I said.

“Well, then grab your rice package and get the hell out of here.”

I did as I was told and left. I’ve been working with Sunmi ever since I got into this business. Most people know her as a supplier of fruits and vegetables, but only a few knows who she really is. I’ve worked with this woman long enough to know not to mess with her.


	13. Chapter 13

When I came home, I locked the door and went straight to my room. I grabbed the scissor and cut the rice package open. I reached inside and pulled out a bag of cocaine. I think it weighs about a pound. I put it on a weighing scale to make sure. I was right.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Just a second!” I yelled. I quickly hid my stash in a secret compartment.

I opened the door and I was greeted by a familiar face. “Hi, Lisa.”

“Hey, Jennie. What’s up?”

“Can I come in?” asked Jennie.

“Yeah, of course.”

I let her in and shut the door behind her.

“So… what brings you here?”

“Lisa, I need to talk to you about something.”

“I’m listening.”

“Last night, my dad caught me snorting drugs. Now, he wants me to go to rehab.”

“Jesus…”

“I have no fucking choice, Lisa. He’s gonna stop supporting me if I don’t go. I’m here right now because I need to ask you for a favor…”

“What favor?”

“My dealer ran out of stock and someone told me that you still sell. Please, I just need one more hit before I go to rehab.”

“No. Absolutely not. I’m no longer selling, Jennie.”

“Please, Lisa, I have loads of cash! I’ll even pay you double. I just fucking need it.”

“Jennie, I don’t need your money. Please just stop—”

“I’ll do whatever you want! Please!” Now she is violently pulling at my arm.

“Let go, Jennie!” I said as I pulled my arm away. “Please, calm down. You’re better than this.”

She started fuming. “You know what? My dad wouldn’t have given you a job if it wasn’t for me! You fucking owe me, Lisa!!”

“And I’m grateful for that, Jennie! I fucking am!”

“But you keep treating me like you’re better than me. Well, you’re not! You’re just as messed up as I am!”

“I know I’m fucking messed up, but I’m trying my best. You should, too!”

“FUCK YOU! You don’t get to tell me what to do. I’m out of here.”

She stormed out of my place.


	14. Chapter 14

_You’re just as messed up as I am._

She was right, wasn’t she? It’s not like I didn’t already know that. I figured that I should stop thinking about what happened, so I shifted my attention to other things. It’s quite a busy night. A lot of students are coming in. A little later, someone approached me. “Hey, Lisa.”

“Hey, Yeri.”

“I’m glad you remembered my name this time.” She chuckled. “So… how ya doin’?”

“Doing good. You?”

“Same. It’s been a while, huh? Are you free later?”

“Actually, I’ve already got plans.”

“That sucks,” she said looking a bit disappointed.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. See you when I see you, I guess.” Then she left.

I haven’t been sleeping with other girls since I met Chaeyoung. We’re not officially dating, but I only wanna hang around her these days.

Later that night, I heard my boss talking loudly to someone over the phone. He stepped out of his room looking distraught.

“Are you alright, Mr. Kim?”

“I have to go, Lisa. It’s Jennie…” He heaved a huge sigh and tried to wipe the tears welling in his eyes. “She’s in the hospital right now.”

“What happened!?”

“I don’t know. They found her unconscious.”

“Oh my god, Mr. Kim.”

“I—I have to go now.” He left immediately.

When my shift ended, I went to the hospital to check on Jennie. I was about to enter the room, but I saw her family inside. They were crying.

“What happened?” I asked the nurse.

“The patient died from drug overdose. We tried to save her, but it was too late,” she replied.

I didn’t want to believe what I heard. We just talked the other day and now she’s gone. This is so fucked up. I felt fucking sick to my stomach.

I got out of there as fast as I could.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose’s POV

 

I went to the rooftop and found Lisa there smoking a cigarette. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. “I knew you’d be here,” I said.

She sniffled. I turned to face her. “Wait, are you crying? What’s going on?”

“It’s Jennie… She’s dead, Rosie.”

“The girl from your support group? What happened!?”

“She overdosed.”

“Oh my god…”

She started sobbing. “We talked the day before she died… I dunno, Rosie, maybe I should’ve said something… or done something different. Fuck…”

“Lisa, it’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself.”

“Everything’s a fucking mess…”

I held her closer to me. We stood there in silence with her head on my shoulder. Suddenly, a white feather fell on top of Lisa’s head. She picked it up.

“Oh, look at that,” I said. “When I was a kid, my grandma used to say that when you’re having a hard time and you suddenly see a white feather, it’s your guardian angel letting you know that they’re with you… and they’re trying to fight the demons in your head.”

“You didn’t just make that up?”

“I didn’t. I promise.”

She gave me a weak smile and said, “Guess I’m gonna keep this.”

 

-At the funeral-

 

I came with Lisa to Jennie’s funeral. We gave our condolences to her family and paid our respects. While Lisa was talking to Mr. Kim, I got a phone call. I excused myself to the bathroom.

“Uh, hey mom, what’s up?”

“Rosie, sweetie, how are you?”

“I’m fine, mom. How about you?”

“I’m fine, too, sweetie. Actually, I called to tell you that we got your acceptance letter from the Australian Institute of Music today. Sweetie, you got in! isn’t it great?”

“What!? Wow... that is great mom.”

“You don’t sound happy. What’s wrong?”

“Um, I’m actually at a funeral right now.”

“What? Whose funeral?”

“A friend of a friend’s.”

“Oh okay. Just so you know, if you’re planning to take this scholarship, you’ll be starting next semester. So fix everything you need so you can come back here, okay?”

“Yeah, okay mom.”

“Bye. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

I hang up. All my life, that’s all I wished for. I looked at myself in the mirror.

_Then why aren’t you happy?_


	16. Chapter 16

Lisa’s POV

 

It’s been weeks since Jennie passed away. Every time I go to the CA meeting and she’s not there, I can’t help but feel that sharp pain in my chest. I’m still not used to not having her around anymore. Her old man hasn’t been coming to the bar as much as before, too. Her family is still grieving and I really feel sorry for Mr. Kim.

While I was clearing the bar counter, an old buddy of mine suddenly approached me. “Lisa, oh my god! I haven’t seen you in a long time.”

“Hey, Sorn. It’s been a while. What’s up?”

“Nothing much. I’m pretty much the same. How have you been? I didn’t know you work here.”

“I’m doing fine. Well, actually, it’s been a couple of months already since I started working here.”

“That’s good, Lisa. I’m glad you’re fine. By the way, do you still do photography?”

“Yeah, but only for a hobby.”

“Actually, I got a friend who’s into event planning and she mentioned that they were looking for part time photographers. You know, for weddings and stuff. Would you be up for that?”

“Yes, definitely! I was recently just thinking of getting another job for extra income.”

“Great! I’ll talk to my friend and keep you posted.”

We exchanged numbers. “Nice seeing you again, Lisa,” she said. “I think better get back to my friends now.”

“Okay. Nice seeing you, too, Sorn. Bye!”

“Bye!”

_Well, that was a pleasant surprise._

When I came home after my shift, I was greeted by Chaeng. When we started being official, I gave her a key to my apartment so she can come in whenever she wants.

“Hey, Chaeng. Why are you still up? Don’t you have classes tomorrow morning?”

“Yeah, but today is a special day.”

She showed me the cake she bought that says, _Happy 150 days._ She wrapped her arms around me and said, “Happy 150 days of being clean, babe. I’m so proud of you.”

She gave me a kiss and a smile spread across my face. “Thanks, Rosie.”

I looked at Chaeng and all my worries disappear. She’s the peace amid all the chaos. She feels like home to me. I really don’t know what I did to deserve her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! 😋 I just wanna say Happy Pride Month to all my fellow beauties! Spread love ya'll!!! 🌈🌈🌈


	17. Chapter 17

Rose’s POV

 

I love spending my afternoons in the library. The smell of books and the silence just brings me peace. I was flipping through the pages of a book when someone sat beside me.

“Hey, Chaeng. I knew you’d be here.”

I turned and saw someone I didn’t expect to see. “Jisoo… What are you doing here?”

“I’m visiting my brother. As you know, he also studies here. I was gonna tell you, but you blocked me everywhere,” she replied.

“You wouldn’t leave me alone. You can’t really blame me.”

There was an awkward silence.

Jisoo broke the ice. “So, how have you been?”

“Everything is great. Never been better, honestly.”

“By the way, I heard about your scholarship. That’s really awesome. I’m proud of you, Chaeng.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you going back to Australia soon?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I think I actually I like it here. I’ve decided not to take the scholarship.”

“What!? Are you insane? You’ve dreamed about this since we were kids!”

“Ssshhh!” said some student sitting at the next table.

“I guess people change, Jisoo,” I said as I closed the book I was reading.

“Unbelievable,” she said, looking a little frustrated. “Don’t tell me it’s because of that Lisa girl or whatever.”

I was surprised with what she said. “How did you even know about her? Are you stalking me?”

“I’ve got friends who go here, Chaeng. So it is her, huh?”

“Whatever my reason is, it’s really none of your business.”

“I care about you, Chaeng. I know I messed up, but I still care.”

“Right. I’ve heard that so many times, I’ve lost count,” I said with a smile. “Bye, Jisoo.” I stood up from my seat ready to leave.

“You’re making a mistake, Chaeng. There’s a lot you might not know about that girl.”

“What do you mean?”

She leaned in closer and said, “She a junkie and a drug dealer. Did you know she got expelled for dealing drugs? You don’t really wanna waste everything for someone as garbage as that.”

“Watch your mouth, Kim Jisoo!” I might have said that a little too loudly. A couple of heads turned towards us.

“Leave me alone and don’t follow me, okay?” I said before I walked out of there.


	18. Chapter 18

Lisa’s POV

 

Chaeng and I decided to have Thai food tonight. I haven’t had Thai in a while and I really missed it. We ate on the couch while watching TV. When we finished eating, I noticed she looked a little upset.

“You didn’t like it?”

“No, I loved it.”

“What’s wrong, then? You look upset,” I said as I tuck her hair behind her ear.

She seemed hesitant at first. “Lisa, I want to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth.”

“Okay,” I said as I turned off the TV.

“Is it true you got expelled for dealing drugs?”

I heaved a sigh and answered, “Yes. It is true.”

“Why did you never mention this to me before?”

“Well, you never asked and it’s not something I’m proud of.”

“Do you still do drugs?”

“What!? No!”

“Do you still sell?”

“Oh my god. What are you a cop now?”

“You haven’t answered my question.”

I know I couldn’t lie to her. “I still sell, Chaeng. Because I need the money.”

“Lisa… you don’t have to do this. You have a job. You’re doing just fine.”

“You don’t understand, Chaeng. I owe someone.”

“I’m just trying to help you, Lisa. I know you’re still recovering. I don’t want you to end up like Jennie,” she said. “Shit. That came out wrong. I’m sorry, I—”

I started fuming. “So that’s what this is all about, huh? You think I’m some kind of a project you need to fix? Does my trauma turn you on? Is that it?”

“What!? That’s not what I meant!”

“Then what do you mean?”

“Lisa, I—”

“No, that’s exactly what you meant. You know what your problem is? You keep trying to fix other people’s problem ‘cause you can’t fix your own!”

“I care about you, Lisa! I don’t understand why you can’t see that!”

“No, you don’t. You just wanna hang around me so you can feel better about yourself. I don’t need you to feel sorry for me, Chaeng. Just leave!”

“Lisa, please—”

“Get the hell out!!”

She left the room with tears in her eyes.

Later that night, I couldn’t sleep. I tried texting and calling Chaeng, but she wouldn’t answer her phone. I knocked on her door, but she wouldn’t open up either.

I decided to give her some space for now. I went back to my room and called it a night.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up and checked my phone. Still zero replies from Chaeng. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. _What a piece of shit_ , I thought as I looked in the mirror.

A great way to start my day.

I heard a knock on the door. _God, I hope it’s her_. “Coming!”

I opened the door. “Hey there, Lisa.”

“Oh hi, Mrs. Choi.”

“I brought you some pie. I just baked them this morning. Here, take this,” she said as she hands me a plate.

“Smells great. Thanks, Mrs. Choi.”

I went to the kitchen and took a tiny bite. _Ugh. Still tastes like ass._

I was about to dump the whole thing into the trash when I remembered that Chaeng actually likes this. I went to her room and knocked on her door.

She opened the door.

“Hey, Rosie. Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure. Come in.”

I stepped inside and shut the door behind us. “Here, I got you some pie.”

“Thanks.” She took the pie and put it on her table.

“Rosie, I wanna say sorry about last night. I got defensive. I shouldn’t have said those things.”

“But there’s truth to what you said. That’s really how you felt, right?”

“Can we sit down?”

“Okay.”

We sat on her couch. “I’m sorry that I said those things. Maybe I’m sabotaging everything because for the first time in a long time, I actually have something good in my life and I just couldn’t wrap my head around it. My brain is wired to think that when something good happens, then it’s not real. I was wrong, Rosie. What we have is real.”

“Of course, it’s real. You idiot.”

“Come here, baby,” I said as I wrapped her in an embrace. I kissed her temple. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Everything just feels right. If I could freeze that moment, I would.

“Lisa, there’s something I wanted to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“A couple of weeks ago, my mom called to tell me that I got accepted to my dream school with a full scholarship.”

“So… does this mean you’re going back to Australia?”

“I don’t know, Lisa… I don’t want to leave you.”

I was lost for words.

“Will you come with me to Australia?” she asked.

"I wish it was that easy. I would if I could, but there’s a lot of unfinished business here.”

“I don’t know what to do, Lisa.”

A part of me selfishly wished she would stay, but a part of me also knows she deserves better.

“Rosie, this is your choice. Not mine. Do what your heart says.”


	20. Chapter 20

It’s been weeks since Chaeng left for Australia. Every time I come home and she’s not there, I just feel empty. I’m still not used to not having her around anymore.

I sat on my bed and took out an envelope from my bedside drawer. Before Chaeng left, she wrote me a letter. I read it every time I miss her. I opened it and started reading.

 

_Dear Lisa,_

_If you’re reading this, you’re probably missing me. Know that I’m missing you, too. Do me a favor and smile for me, please? Living in Seoul even for just a short while has been a very memorable experience to me. It felt like home because of you. Believe it or not, I’ve never felt so happy in my life until I met you. Remember that night when we watched the eclipse from the rooftop? There’s something I haven’t told you back then. When I closed my eyes, I wished that you weren’t just gonna be temporary in my life. I didn’t really believe much in fate, but now I do. There is something between us and I can feel it. I know there’s a reason we met._

_When I found out that I got accepted to my dream school, I was gonna reject it so I can be with you. But when I looked at my life, I realized that I need to stop stealing from myself. I needed to feel whole again. I know you understand that we both had unfinished business that leads us to different directions. Maybe right now just isn’t the right time for us to be together. But I hope someday, we’ll meet each other again. When that happens, I hope I’m someone I can be proud of. And I hope you’ll be someone you can be proud of, too. Until then, know that you’re always in my heart even when we’re not together._

_Love,_

_Rosie_

I put the letter back in the drawer and went to the rooftop. The wind brushing over my skin was cold, but I didn’t mind. I just wanted to be there.

I look over the city and it is absolutely beautiful. I realized that whatever it is that happened in the past, it has brought me to this exact moment. And this is the moment that I can make everything new. Right now.


	21. Chapter 21

5 years later…

 

My hands were sweating and I kept shifting in my seat. This is my first time speaking in front of a lot of people and I’m kinda nervous.

“It’s your turn to speak. You can do it,” said a staff member with a reassuring smile.

I smiled back. “Thanks.”

I went up the platform and stood in front of dozens of young people. Several pair of eyes were staring back at me. _Oh, fuck it_. I cleared my throat and spoke.

“Hi, everybody. I’m Lisa Manoban, a recovered cocaine addict. First of all, I would like to thank the committee for inviting me here so I can share my experience with you guys. And hopefully, I could be helpful to you in some sort of way. A couple of years back, I was just like you. I was a troubled youth. When I was fifteen, my mom died and my dad married another woman. I was devastated and I ran away. I ended up in the streets and started hanging out with the wrong crowd. The other kids sold drugs for a living and that’s what I did, too.

I had nobody. My mom was gone and I was angry at my dad for starting a new family. He didn’t even bother looking for me. I mean, why would he when he had a chance to start over again? Why would he bother looking for a messed up kid like me? They have abandoned me. That’s what I thought back then.  I thought everything was unfair. There were a lot of nights when I cried myself to sleep. Other nights, I couldn’t sleep at all because the emptiness devoured me. Those nights were the worst. It was like falling into a bottomless pit. It never ends. I wanted to feel something. Anything to make it stop. That’s when I turned to drugs. I convinced myself it wasn’t a big deal. The other kids were doing it, too. I didn’t know any other way to make it through the day and I lived a life full of temporary highs.

At first, I thought losing people was the worst thing that could possibly happen to me until one day I looked in the mirror and I no longer recognized the person looking back at me. I hated myself. I guess it is one of those turning points in life where you just know you’re not the same person you were before. My innocence was gone too soon and I constantly found myself mourning over it.

I was a very miserable and angry person. I hated everyone and everything. I’m sure a lot you felt that way, too. It’s easy to reside in those feelings. It’s easy to just blame everybody else for everything that went wrong in your life. It’s easy to believe that nothing is ever your fault and there’s nothing you can do about it.  What’s difficult is owning up to the bad decisions you’ve made and doing something about it.

I found it hard to let go of everything that hurt me. In the back of my mind, I wanted them to feel sorry for hurting me. I wanted them to feel my pain. Some people, whether they are aware of it or not, spend their whole lives waiting for an apology. But the harsh truth is not everyone will feel sorry for hurting you. Sometimes, not even the ones you loved the most. And you have to accept that. You have to realize that the only person you have control over is yourself. You just have to allow yourself to let go of all the hate because you deserve peace. You owe it to yourself.

Learning to love yourself again is a long process and it requires a lot of patience, but I promise you that it’s worth it. You can start by doing what you love no matter how big or small it is. Do it even if it’s just a hobby. I always loved photography and that’s what I do for a living now. I have my own studio and it really makes me happy. Another important thing you need to learn is that it’s okay to ask for help and to accept help. Doing so does not make you weak. It makes you human. Surround yourself with people who always support you. There were people who helped me in my healing process and I’m very grateful for them. Working on yourself is always gonna be worth it. Just keep on going. All you have to know is that YOU’RE GOOD ENOUGH AND YOU DESERVE TO BE HAPPY. Fuck everyone who tells you otherwise.

I guess that’s all I have to say to you guys. I’d like to thank everyone again for having me. I hope you all have a wonderful evening ahead of you.”

There was a round of applause.

“Well done, Lisa. Thank you for joining us today. We really appreciate it,” said one staff member as he shook my hand.

“It was my pleasure. You’re welcome.”

The other staff members thanked me, as well. I was about to leave the room when I saw a familiar face smiling back at me.

“Chaeng, I’m so glad you’re able to come,” I said as I pulled her in for a hug.

“I wouldn’t have missed it for anything. Great speech, by the way. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, Chaeng.”

“So, it’s been years, huh? Can you believe it?”

“Yeah, but you haven’t changed one bit. You’re still as beautiful as I remembered.”

“Stop it, Lisa. You’re making me blush.”

I chuckled. “I’ve missed you, Rosie.”

“I’ve missed you, too, Lisa,” she said. “Actually, I’ll be staying in Seoul for a while. I’m gonna be co-producing some records.”

“That’s sick! I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks. By the way, I’m getting hungry. Do you wanna go get brunch?”

“Um. Brunch at 6 pm?”

“Why not?” she said looking all silly but cute.

I smiled at her. “Yeah, sure. Brunch it is.”

 

\---END---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! Sorry if I went a little bojack horseman on you guys. Hope you enjoyed it though. 😊 If you have any suggestions on what I should write next, let me know. I’ll be back after some time. I seriously need to go out more. 😂


End file.
